A new life
by LiLA99
Summary: Harry has enough of living at the Dursleys and decides to get his own place. Just which new problems and revelations will he get to see and will he realize just how deep the betrayal of his trusted ones goes?
1. Chapter 1

A new life

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing with them.

* * *

He wanted to feel different.

Not always cold or alone, but loved. He just wanted to experience this warm, fluffy feeling that was denied to him for so long.

Not the love of friends, because that was a fragile bond built up by people with similar views. He wanted the true, unblemished love a mother would give to her child. Just like his mother before she died.

So he decided that it was time to move out, maybe run away if there wasn't any other way. He certainly wouldn't ask Dumbledore again, the old man would just say he was exaggerating and that it couldn't be that bad..

But he didn't know, no one knew.. How he had been treated all his life, how he was still treated. They didn't know about all the abuse in his 16-year-old life, well he had his suspicions about Dumbledore but unless he wasn't totally sure, he wouldn't tell anyone.

But he wouldn't put up with it either, not after the letter he had just received from the old coot. It said:

 _My dear boy,_

 _I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I find it unavoidable that you spend the rest of your holidays with your family also. I fear that Voldemort could be discovering Grimmauldplace, there were quite a few suspicious people in front of the house. And for that I find it necessary that you spend your time inside the blood wards, where you are safe. I also told Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger not to write you anymore and I would advise you to do the same, for owls can be followed. Enjoy the rest of your holidays!_

 _Best regards_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

There was no way in hell that he would stay the next 4 weeks at the Dursleys. _It's time to move out and find my own place._ The Dursleys would be gone the next day, it was the best point for him to leave without it immediately being discovered.

So he put all the things he could now reach in his trunk and made plans for his other things which were still locked away in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs.

Just when he wanted to make a list of what he had to do after he left, he heard his uncle yell: "Boy, come down here this instant!" .

Sighing Harry got up and reapplied his glamours to hide the bruises before he moved downstairs into the kitchen, where his relatives were waiting for him. "Hurry up and make some breakfast, we are hungry!". To emphasise his words, Vernon hit his hands on the table. "Of course, Uncle Vernon."

Harry, not wanting trouble this early in the morning, quickly made some scrambled eggs and bacon in a frying pan and put it on three plates, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to eat before his ´chores´ for the day were done.

As soon as he put down the plates, Vernon and Dudley dug in as if they were starving. Supressing his disgust at his relatives, Harry waited until they were done and then cleaned the dishes. After that he did his usual chores, consisting of claning the house and the car, gardening and making food for the Dursleys.

As he was done, he was allowed a few slices of stallow bread and a bit of cheese. He took his food up to his room and ate it slowly while starting to make his list:

 **1.** Get to Diagon Alley and go to Gringotts

 **2.** Get some money

 **3.** Search for a house

 **4.** Stay hidden until I return to Hogwarts

When he was done, he looked at it quite satisfacted and went to bed early. Tomorrow would be quite the eventful day.

* * *

The next day went similar to the day before, he did all of his chores until the Dursleys were ready to go. They would spend the night at a restaurant and then go to the cinema.

"Don't you dare touch any of our possessions, boy! I will find out and then you will suffer!", Vernon threatened him. He just stayed silent and waited for them to leave.

As soon as he heard the car drive away, he brought down his things and opened the lock on the cupboard wandlessly. He learnt to do wandless magic quite a while ago, as he had to apply glamours to his bruised skin. Saving him more beatings in doing so for not letting the neighbours see.

He took out his possessions and shrunk them silently. He put everything in a bag and checked once more if he had forgotten anything. Not seeing anything, he left the house and called the night bus. He applied some more glamours, making his hair a dark blonde and his eyes a light blue shade.

Leaving Privet Drive, he swore he would never come back willingly.

"Where would ya like to go?" Stan Shunpike asked him. "To the leaky cauldrom, please.", he replied. "That makes 5 galleons and 11 sickles." Passing on the money, Harry let himself fall in one of the armchairs and relax.

Reaching his destination, he thanked stan and made his way into the pub.

"What can I do for you, Mister?", Tom asked him.

"A room for two nights please.", Harry answered, musing he had to stay until he had a house.

Passing him the key, Tom nodded and Harry smiled in return passing the exact amount of money.

Even though going early to bed that night, he slept as soon his head hit the pillows.

* * *

End of Chapter

So, this was the first chapter, I hope you like it (:

Please Review! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

A new life Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, just playing with them.

* * *

As Harry awoke, he was momentarily confused as to where he was. Then he remembered and a huge grin made it onto his face. He was away from the Dursleys and he wouldn't ever return no matter what Dumbledore would say or do. He had put up with it long enough, he was getting his own place and no one was going to stop him.

Casting a quick tempus, he realized it was still quite early, so he had to wait another hour until he could get some breakfast. Another good thing about being here: he could eat whenever and whatever he liked.

As he had to kill some time, Harry decided to make a list of other things he had always wanted to do but never had an opportunity to. So he got out a quill and some parchment and wrote down:

1\. Go to muggle London

2\. Go sightseeing

3\. Have lots of fun

As he finished writing the last one, he thought about his friends. Were they going to support him on this or were they going to stand with Dumbledore on this, too?

He thought about it some more, Hermione would definitively stand with the old fool. She was always the teacher's pet, about all the times she told the teachers or threatened to do so and got them in trouble. With Ron he wasn't so sure. Of course Ron was always the jealous one, he saw it in the way at the tri-wizard-tournament when he turned from him.

His best friend had abandoned him because he hadn't believed him that he hadn't put his name in the cup. Everybody should've seen that there was clearly something wrong. First there had been an age restriction set by Dumbledore, then the fact it was called TRI-wizard-tournament. There were only three people supposed to compete. Also the goblet, it was a powerful magical artefact, nobody of the students could've fooled it, least him.

And then the explanation of Ron's apology after the first task: 'I didn't know it would be that dangerous, you would have to be mad to put your name in the goblet.' Of course no one would've known how dangerous it was, the tournament hadn't been held for centuries because of the death rate.

He supposed he wouldn't write them any letters this summer. They would only tell Dumbledore he left the Dursleys and that meant he would be forced to go back.

Snapping out of his thoughts he cast a quick tempus again, he was astounded to see that he had spent one hour thinking about his friends.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, sighing as the hot water ran over his tense and dirty body.

He hadn't been allowed to shower at the Dursleys so it was always a special moment, normally a the burrow or at Hogwarts.

After he finished cleaning himself, he dressed in his hand-me-downs from Dudley, before a thought struck him.

Quickly casting a transfiguration charm on his robes, he made them smaller and less baggy, also nicer. Instead of the big grey sweater and ripped jeans, he stood now in a nice white button-up shirt and black fitting jeans.

He would still have to buy a new wardrobe but for the moment it would be enough.

He went down the stairs of the Leaky and ordered some brekfast. Enjoying a hot mug of coffee and the over-easy eggs and toast, he felt even more like he should've left the Dursleys way earlier.

When he finished, he paid Tom the amount of money (He always had something left from the year, always slipping more in his pocket than he needed for his supplies and some sweets.), he went outside into Diagon Alley. The street was almost empty these days because of the publication of Voldemort's return.

Making his way over to Gringotts, he relished in the fact, that nobody stared at him, having reapplied the glamours after his shower.

As always, Harry was stunned by all the glory in the bank, the marble and shining glass.

He went to one of the counters and said in gobbledygook: "Hello, Master Goblin. Would it be possible to talk to my account manager Griphook, please?".

The Goblin at the counter first looked very shocked at the fact of his own language being used, then quickly nodded and led Harry into one of the private chambers in the bank.

He waited five minutes before Griphook came through the door, grinning his shark-like grin.

"Good Morning Harry, it is nice to see you again.", he said as a greeting.

"Griphook, it's also nice to see you again. How have you been?", Harry replied with a similar grin on his face.

He had made friendship with the Goblin last year, after he had been at the bank to make a withdrawal.

FLASHBACK

 _He had just come into the bank, and then he saw Griphook, the first Goblin he had soiken to._

 _He had called out to him: " Griphook, it's nice to see you again, I didn't see you last year, are you alright?"_

 _Griphook had turned around, completely shocked that Harry would remember him from his first year. And that he would notice that he had been absent! Not many people could tell Goblins apart, let alone remember their name. To most wizards they were nameless beasts, only fit to serve them._

 _"Good day Mister Potter, I am fine, I wasn't here last year because I had been to a vault with a customer at that time. It is also nice to see you again.", He smiled, making his way over to Harry._

 _Only to be shocked again by Harry holding out his hand, not many people would willingly shake the hand of a Goblin._

 _"Let's go somewhere private, we are quite a bit of attention", shaking the hand of the young man._

 _Griphook led Harry to a private chamber and asked: " So Mister Potter, what is your today? Do you want to take some money from your vault?"_

 _"Yes, that would be nice, Griphook. I am here to buy my supplies. But I also want to know so much more, about the wizarding world and of course, magic. How does it work? Is there a reason some people can do it wandlessly, and is there a reason why there are squibs and muggleborns? I just have so many questions.", Harry just talked freely, feeling safe with the Goblin._

 _"Well, I can't answer these questions, but I can recommend a few books from researchers I know. The problem is, they are in gobbledygook. You'd have to learn it first.", Griphook displayed. He normally wouldn't tell wizards these things, but he felt like this one was different. Not only because of his fame, but his entire personality and character. Also he kind of felt drawn to the young and curious man._

 _" That would be great! Where can i find someone to learn gobbledygook from? Are there books? Because if there is only a tutor, I won't be able to continue the classes over the term."_

 _Harry explained excited._

 _"There are books, and there are tutors. I can contact one of them if you would like to start over the summer, and you can continue on your own when you have the basics down." Griphook replied, feeling awed at the thirst of knowledge of Harry._

 _"Thank you, Griphook, you are a real friend! When would I get a reply if the tutor is wiling t teach me?"_

 _A friend? Normally wizards didn't refer to Goblins as their friends. Griphook realized Harry was way more special than he had initially thought._

 _"About two days maximum. I am honoured to be considered your friend, Mister Potter. Not many would say Goblins are friends, more servants." Griphook said._

 _"Really? That's kind of foolish. I mean, Goblins run all of our money, as if you had a natural affinity with it. It looks so easy when you triple someone's riches or minimize the one of someone other. Also I think you are way smarten than anyone gives you credit for. Most of the wizards have not an ounce of logic in their mind and couldn't do the maths if their lifes were on the line. Also what's with the whole Mister Potter thing? Just call me Harry, please.", Harry said as if it were widely known facts._

 _Griphook sat astounded for a few moments, slightly in awe at the trail of thoughts of the individual in front of him. He had realized what most wizards didn't._

 _Another shark-like grin making it on the face of the Goblin: "Your are of course right, but the most wizards don't realize it. So are we ready to make your withdrawal, Harry?", Griphook asked and was gifted with a nod and a similar grin._

FLASHBACK END

"I have been good, what about you?", Griphook asked.

"Not so good, but my studies have been very successful. Of course they were hindered by my so-called relatives and I have suspicions about Dumbledore, but I was able to learn gobbledygook and read some of the books you sent me over the year. I was also able to hide ot from Dumbledore, I am certain he would've forbidden it with the reason of my training.", Harry replied.

"I am sorry to hear so, but I am sure you will be able to read them over the next weeks. I assume you are here to claim your lordships and ask about your inheritance?", Griphook asked.

"What are Lordships? And which inheritance?", Harry asked confused.

Griphook just stared at him, first confused then disbelieving and at last, angry.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you about your six titles and your creature inheritance you will come into after you become of age? This old fool, meddling again with our customers!", Griphook became more angry as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Alright I will explain it to you, but you have to promise me to not get angry before I am finished.", He said.

"Okay, I will let you explain.", Harry said curtly, very curious and already a bit angry that Dumbledore had withheld information again.

With a sense that nothing good was going to be explained to him, he braced himself and got ready.

* * *

End of Chapter

So, this was the second chapter, I hope you liked it (:

Please Review! ^-^


End file.
